Need
by TempestJo
Summary: A night different from the rest, as need overtakes Booth and Brennan. Smutty.
1. Chapter 1

They're sitting there, on the couch, watching TV, just like always.

Or at least, he's watching TV.

She's watching him.

Wondering, what would it be like, to be with him?

To _feel_ him?

To taste him…

He shifts, feeling her gaze on him, and she looks back at the tv screen, but her thoughts remain on him.

Her breasts feel swollen, they want to touch him too.

To feel his chest against them, the smoothness, the roughness. To feel the firm grasp of his hands closing around them, and the torturous bliss of his mouth, so warm, so strong, the pressure as he sucks, the cool tingle when he switches to the other one, the velvety smoothness of his tongue.

_His tongue_…

She wants to feel her tongue, on him…

He glances at her, and sits up straighter. "Bones? Are you ok? You look flushed."

She draws in a shaky breath, feeling her nipples tightening against the lace of her bra, feeling the answering tingle between her legs. She presses them together firmly, and turns to him with a tiny smile.

"I'm fine." She lies, but her eyes betray her.

They take in the lines of his face, the strength of his jaw, the slope of his neck, the expanse of chest beneath, and lastly, the crotch of his jeans.

Lord, she wants to taste him, hear him moan.

Her tongue flicks out and licks suddenly dry lips, and he feels like a load of bricks just dropped on him.

Because he knows when she's lying.

And he's an expert at reading body language.

And her body is speaking loud and clear.

She wants him.

Her eyes turn back to the TV, because she has forced them to, and she refuses to accept that she has been made.

And why not?

He's ignored all her signals before.

But tonight… His eyes linger on her flushed cheeks, and he wonders how aroused she has become..

They lower, her breath is coming faster than normal, her breasts are straining against the thin confines of her tank top, and the outline of lace that he can see beneath it..

Her hands are pressed into her thighs, which are also pressed together, firmly.

Keeping in control.

He wonders if she's desperate to touch herself.

Does she want him that badly?

Has she lain there nights, naked, arching and moaning under the power of her own fingers, thinking of him?

He swallows and leans back into the couch.

His jeans have grown tight, and he wonders if she would notice if he adjusted himself, to make his position more comfortable.

His own breathing is faster, would be able to stop touching himself, if he let himself do that?

Scenes from the previous night, where he'd gripped himself out of desperation and came apart at the seams, imagining her underneath him, only to have to take the matter into his own hands, again, later, in the shower, and all because of a lower pitch in her voice than normal, when she'd phoned to ask him a question.

To ask if they were on for supper tonight.

A groan rumbles in his chest, and her head swivels to see him.

Their eyes meet, and drop.

She notices his condition.

He notices her legs have parted, ever so slightly.

Her breasts tingle and she moves toward him, until she is straddling him.

She is pressed against him, and it feels so good that she moans before pressing her full lips to his, feeling the faint scrap of the stubble on his chin, the answering pressure from his mouth, and the touch of tongue on hers, hot, and firm, and tasting slightly of the beer that is sitting half consumed on the coffee table.

His hands slid up her thighs, around her hips, onto her ass, pulling her against him as he lifts his hips into her.

They both gasp, and take a breath, their foreheads and noses touching.

He pulls her against him again, and her eyes close, she feels so close, and yet she knows she needs more.. She needs to feel him touch her..

Her fingers clench in his shirt, and she drags it up over his head, loving the way his muscles ripple as he helps, loving the way his skin tightens in the colder caress of the air.

Her lips graze his jaw, her teeth nipping at his chin, his neck, then his collarbones, and her tongue leaves wet streaks in the hollow of his neck.

His head is thrown back against the couch, but his eyes are open, he doesn't want to miss a single expression on her face.

Her eyes glitter at him, dilated so much they almost appear to be as black as his, her cheeks are now a deeper shade of red.

"You taste so good." She moans against his bare skin.

Her hands find his lap, and press against him, he feels so blessedly hard, that her hands move instantly to the buttons on his jeans.

She must touch him. _Now._

His lifts towards her, helping her, he should be trying to slow things down, but every breath she takes brings her breasts closer to his lips, and to pull off his pants she'll have to raise up just that little bit more, and then he'll be able to suck her into his mouth…

She does exactly as he has predicted, rising to tug his now opened pants down over his hips, and suddenly, his mouth is on her, sucking through the shirt, delving his tongue under the edge of it, nearly grazing her nipple, and she pauses, because it feels so good, and she wants more.

His hands grab at her shirt and he pulls it off, only removing his mouth for the briefest second, before returning to wallow in her cleavage, burying his face in her, breathing her, delicately biting at her skin.

Her bra is the next to go, he expertly removes it and lets it fall to the floor before cupping her in both hands and drawing her towards him, suckling her harder, egged on by the unconscious moans of delight and the whisper of his name from her lips.

Her hand slides down her flat belly, and she rubs against herself, biting her lower lip because she's past the point of being shy, she wants this, and she'll do anything to get it, to get off.

He shifts, and her hand brushes against the firmness of his erection, still covered by the silk of his boxers, and she remembers what she wanted to do, and her hands grasp the elastic waistband and pull, freeing him.

His cock stands tall, and thick, and deliciously warm to the touch, and she couldn't stop her hand from sliding over the head and gripping his shaft if she tried.

At the first touch, he moans into her chest, and his hips thrust against her palm, his hands once again finding her ass, one sliding around to the juncture of her legs, cupping her, his thumb pressed against her through her jeans, and she grinds against him.

He can feel the heat of her radiating through the thick fabric, and he rips open her jeans and pushes them down her hips, pushing her off him just long enough to tug her pants to the floor before pulling her back onto his lap, and sliding a single finger deep inside her.

Her groan echoes in the room, and he can't believe this is finally happening.

His cell phone rings, it's work, he can tell from the tune of mission impossible.

He ignores it, his tongue buried in her mouth, his finger sliding in and out of her warmth, her own fingers wrapped around his cock, and working it.

There is so much that he wants to do with her, to her, and yet he can feel the pressure mounting at the base of his spine, and can tell from the way she is bucking against him, that release isn't going to wait that long. This might be their first time, but it has been five years in the making, and he can vividly remember thrusting into her from his dream, and can already tell, that this…. This is going to be so much better..

He pulls away from the kiss and her warmth and places his hands on her hips, guiding them so she is pressed up against his stomach, directly above his pulsating hardness.

"I need you." His eyes ask her permission, and in response she slides down, onto him, taking in as much as she can, before rising up and trying again, until he is fully enveloped in her, his hands holding her hips down, his mouth sucking on her collarbone.

He's trying to remember to not leave a mark, she won't like that, when she begins to ride him properly, and with every rise her breasts rise within reach of his hungry mouth, and with every drop her clit is grinding against his pubic bone, causing her to whimper in need.

He wraps his arms around her back and slides them off the couch to the floor, now he's on top, and he's thrusting, indulging himself in the wetness that was created just for him, just like she must have been, because they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, in a way he has never experienced before, and truth be told, neither has she.

Her legs wrap around his waist, urging him on, making sure that he can never completely withdraw.

"Touch me." She moans, her hands in his hair, on his shoulders, her nails digging into him, and he picks up the pace, sensing her nearing her climax.

He slips a hand between them to rub on her clitoris, in circles, small and fast, and she arches beneath him, her head tossing, she's so close….

And then she digs her nails into his back and screams, his name bursting from those lips, reddened from his kisses, and her walls clamp around him like a vice, milking him, and loses it completely, coming deep within her, shuddering in her arms.

They lay together on the floor, her head thrown back on the carpet, his resting on her shoulder, both of them panting.

It has never been like this before.

"That was…" She tries to whisper, but his mouth covers hers, with a kiss that says everything he is afraid to say.

"Yes." She finishes, when his lips leave hers for air.

The smell of their lovemaking surrounds them, and it's making him feel intoxicated.

It's too soon, and already he wants her again.

Her eyes say that she feels the same, and he stands up on wobbly legs and helps her up, then guides her to the bedroom........

Should I continue? Or leave it there?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter two..... Let me know what you think please :)

She trails down the hall behind him, his hand is grasping hers, with those long fingers, and it's so fresh in her mind what he's just done with them, and how good it felt.

A shiver starts in her belly and works its way through her body.

She wants him again, like a bad craving.

Only he's good. He's very, very, good.

She can still taste his shoulders in her mouth, and suddenly she's as hot as before, and she wants to taste him again.

She wants to drive him crazy.

Forever.

The thought is startling, but her brain is too busy producing hormones to worry about it right now.

She wants him wet…

Images of him standing before her, dripping wet from the bath, in all his glory flash into her mind, and she pulls him into the bathroom.

He takes one look into her eyes, and he shuts the door behind them, and has her pressed up against it, his thigh between hers, his lips on her throat.

His hands slid down her sides, then grip her ass with a sudden ferociousness, pulling her against him, grinding her on his leg.

Her head is thrown back as she moans..

"Bath or shower?" He whispers into her ear, sucking at her earlobe

He's hard again, and her hand finds him, gives him a stroke, makes him hiss.

"Shower."

He groans, it's his favourite fantasy, holding her up against the cold tiles and driving into her, hot water cascading down his back, the scent of the body wash around them, her screams echoing his name…

He steps back and starts the water running, and steam quickly fills the air.

He turns to look at her again, wanting reassurance.

She reads it in his eyes, her heart is better at reading signals than she thinks.

He wants to know this is not a dream.

She smiles. In a few moment, he will know this is not a dream.

She steps into the shower and pulls him in too, under the curtain of water.

Runs her hands down his chest, loving the way he feels.

He reaches for the soap, pours some in his hand, and reaches for her, rubbing the soap down her back, as she presses her lips to his throat, biting at his skin, licking drops of water as they cascade down his chest.

She follows one with her tongue as it slide down, her fingers loving his pecs, his abs, and finally his groin.

His eyes have closed, he leans against the wall, as her hands massage his thighs, feeling the strength of the muscles.

Her breath is hot on him, he can feel it, and he knows what he wants, more than his fantasy, her mouth on him, and then it happens.

Her fingers wrap around the base of his cock and her tongue drags up its length, sending his hips thrusting forward.

A drop of precum appears on the slit at the top, and she smiled, because this is what she wanted.

She swirls her tongue around the head, like she would an icecream cone that was melting in the sun, before forming a kiss on her lips and pressing it to him, opening them, sliding, sucking him inside.

A tremor courses through him, he thrusts again, and she pulls away, knowing exactly how to tease, pressing kisses down his length, letting him feel her teeth, but never hurting.

She returns her lips around him, moaning when he fills her mouth, using her hand to pump the rest, moving her tongue against him, tasting him.

Again and again her hand pumps, her head bobs, her other hand touches.

Suddenly he reaches for her, he's noticed that her hand has dipped low on herself again, and he wants some.

She sucks harder, but he grabs her by the armpits and hauls her to her feet, pressing her up against the wall, putting her fingers into his mouth, licking her off them, before sending his own plunging within her and tasting them.

"I want.." She begins, trying to slide back on her knees, but he presses against her. "Not yet. I need to feel this.." His fingers are delving deep inside her again, separating her, enjoying the hot wetness, the texture of her inner walls. "I need you wrapped around me."

His fingers have been thrusting the whole time he's been talking, in a begging tone, but still strangely dominant, and her knees buckle.

She's ready.

In a swift move, he lifts her, impales her, and its better than the fantasy.

The hot water streams down his back as his chest rubs against her breasts, her legs are wrapped around him, her hands in his hair, his teeth on her neck, feeling it vibrate as she moans and whispers, words he hears but she doesn't, words from the heart, which fuel him to press harder, deeper, more….

His feet are braced against the wall of the tub when she shudders, and it's the moment he's been waiting for, too much to handle, his name on her lips again, those blue eyes rolling closed as her vagina grips him tightly, rhythmically.

"God Bones." He groans, letting go of her hips, "Now…" She slides to her knees and wraps her mouth around him, working him furiously, until hot spurts shoot down her throat.

With the last shudder, his body slides down to join hers on the floor of the tub, and he wraps his arms around her, his face in her wet hair.

"Bones…"

She giggles in his arms, flips on top of him.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." She confesses, kissing his chest again. "To taste you."

He sits up and kisses her passionately, shaking his head. "Why?"

"You drive me insane." She whispers. "I want to return the favour."

"I wish…" He shakes his head in disbelief, thinking of the months he has spent dithering.

"What?" She looks shy all of a sudden, like she's said too much.

Laughter burbles through him. "I wish you had told me that sooner. I'm already insane for you." His smile turns enticing.

"I guess that means its MY turn." He growls, reaching for her again...


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a bit shorter...

He lays her down on the bed reverently, and she laughs, feeling precious, and it tickles her heart, so she smoothes her hand over his face gently.

Brown eyes search her own, seriously, with a flicker or wonder deep within them.

She suddenly realises, he has wanted this for a long time.

He lays beside her, taking her hand in his, pressing kisses along her fingers and then, her palm.

His tongue reaches out, touching the very center of it, and a bolt of lightening shoots straight through her, heating her up in the warmest of places.

There is a smile in his eyes as he repeats the motion, then smoothes his hand down her stomach, lovingly touching her.

Her phone rings, and he groans and buries his face in her cleavage, kissing her.

"Answer it. Mine rang earlier." He mumbles against her skin.

She picks her phone up of the nightstand and answers it, while running a hand through his damp hair, as he continues to explore her breasts with his mouth.

"Hello? Oh.. Andrew…."

Booth rolls his eyes and drags his teeth across her nipple, making her back arch towards him. Pleased with the effect he does it again on the other breast.

"Booth? Yes, he's here. His phone? Oh, it must be.. In his coat or something.." She struggles to sound normal while Booth's head moves ever lower, nipping and licking as he goes.

"Talk to him? He's…." She gasps, as Booth touches his tongue between her legs.

"Wrong? No, nothing, I just remembered I have something in the oven…" He flicks his tongue against her rhythmically, before circling her clit and sucking it into his mouth, her hips jerk against him..

"What? Booth? In the bathroom. I really…" She covers the mouthpiece and moans, spreading her legs farther, opening herself to him, raising her hips.

"I have to go… Message? Yes. I'll get him to phone.." She bites her lip to stop herself from crying out, and Booth reaches up and closes her phone.

"What did he want?"

She shakes her head and shivers beneath his mouth. "I have no idea. How are you.. Oh, god!"

He's enjoying the way her body looks, flushed, and warm, and arching towards him. He has caused this.

He's going to make her come before he takes her again, so that she never forgets.

Make her body a traitor to her mind.

She moans again, and he brings his hand up, sliding two fingers inside her, curling them slightly as he pumps them in and out, continuing to taste her, feeling her body come apart, watching her hands clench in the sheets and her head thrash against the pillows.

Finally he employs his secret weapon, a trick he learned from a cougar while in his teens, and she shatters completely.

Before she even finishes calling his name he is within her, driving her on, forcing her tired nerves up the next hill, towards another brain numbing climax.

Their mouths join, as their bodies collide again and again, as their hands grasp for leverage.

He's making good use of her footboard to thrust harder, and deeper than the last time, with more force, more desperation.

Words flow from their mouths, disjointed questions, answers, "What do you need?" and, "Touch me, kiss me." Murmured words of praise and exhaultation, he whispers in his head, "I love you, I love you." And the words tumble out on his breath.

And send her over the edge.

He doesn't even know he has said them, but he watches in amazement as she crests again, the strongest yet, and the sight forces a release from the base of his spine, her name bursts from his lips in a strangled shout, and his word goes dark.

They cling together, tears stream from her eyes, but she smiles.

She wants this forever.

He collapses beside her, and holds her in his arms, clutching her to his chest as he tries to slow his breathing.

They lay there in silence, bodies exhausted.

He feels himself drifting off to sleep.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" He mumbles.

She snuggles closer, her eyes drifting closed, his breathing lulling her to sleep, and the last thing he hears is a whispered Yes as he pulls the covers up over them both…


	4. Chapter 4

She stepped into the SUV and tugged her skirt down towards her knees, the feeling of skin on skin between her thighs sending a shiver down her spine.

Usually, when she had to wear a skirt, she wore full support hose… But today she'd pulled out that pair of thigh highs, knowing it would drive him wild later on.

It had been so long since she'd worn them, she'd forgotten how they felt as if they were always sliding down.

She crossed her legs as she fastened her seat belt, and saw his hand twitch on the steering wheel through the corner of her eye.

She smiled.

He liked the skirt.

It was very professional, a black pencil skirt… And yet, very seductive as well, especially for men who had a thing for overdue books…

She smoothed her hands down her lap slowly, keeping her eyes forward.

Oh yes, she remembered that little detail from the botched flight to China.

She'd made a point of asking Angela in an offhand way about it.

She lifted the edge of her skirt a bit, pulling off an invisible piece of fuzz, and heard him gasp.

"You ok, Booth?" She flitted her eyes to him.

His eyes were glued to her hemline, and he slowly placed his hand on her thigh and tugged the skirt up an inch, exposing what he'd thought he'd seen…

"Where.. Did you get THOSE?"

She moved her legs slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes darted to hers knowingly. "How am I supposed to work, knowing you've got THOSE on?"

"I'm glad you like them." She replied, the pressure of his hand on her thigh wrecking havoc on her thinking process.

Their eyes held, and when she licked her lips, he reached for her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily.

"Bones. We're going to be late for work." He mumbled against her mouth.

She pulled back.

She didn't want that.

"We need to be professional at work." She whispered thickly. "We can't jeopardise our partnership."

Chests heaving, they stared at each other, before he reluctantly put the SUV in gear and pulled away from the curb.

"We can do that." He answered, nodding. "I mean, why wouldn't we be able to do that? Right?" He looked slightly doubtful.

Before, he had only his imagination to distract him… Thoughts of what she would be like, what they would be like, together….

Now he knew.

He knew exactly how it felt to have her touch him, how warm her mouth felt around him, how she sounded when she screamed his name…

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could do this.

He heard a swishing noise, and knew she'd just crossed her legs again, rubbing her soft thighs against one another..

If only he didn't have to think about her wearing though thigh highs under that amazing, enticing, hip hugging skirt all day..

She made a sudden sound of alarm, and his eyes flew open, his foot stomping on the brakes.

"What?" He gasped.

She stared at him in alarm.

"Did you ever phone Hacker back?"


	5. Chapter 5

He leaned forward at his desk, placing his elbows on the smooth surface, and his head in his hands.

It was no use.

Hacker had pestered him from the moment he walked through the double glass doors that marked the entrance of the prestigious Bureau of Federal Investigation.

Why was my call not returned?

_A touch of food poisoning, Sir_.

You're five minutes late.

_Traffic jam on 93__rd__, Sir._

I need those reports that were due yesterday, and I'm going to need tomorrow's reports today, and where are those performance reviews?

_I'll have them on your desk by noon, Sir._

_It wasn't the lying that was making things difficult. _

_Every time he stared down at the performance review sheets, all he could think about was Bone's performance the night before._

_In the shower._

_On the phone._

_She couldn't lie worth a darn, and he loved it._

The office door opened, and he looked up in relief.

"Bones."

She swayed over to his desk, a dangerous smile on her lips. She'd had a discussion with Angela about professionalism…

"Bones?"

She rounded the corner of his desk, and stood staring down at him. "You look… Distracted."

He groaned.

Her voice was like liquid sex.

"You have no idea." He mumbled, his hand reaching out to graze her knee, the action hidden by the large oak desk in front of them.

"Is it.. Technically, lunch time yet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip nervously.

"I have to work through lunch." He sighed regretfully.

Her eyes slid over his desk appraisingly. Angela was right. The desk was massive… More than enough room for….

She slid a pen off the edge and dropped to her knees to pick it up, her head agonizingly close to his lap.

"Bones! What are you doing?" He whispered in a tortured plea.

She held the pen out to him and smiled innocently. "Seeing how much leg room you've got."

His eyes shot to the space under the desk, then back to hers. "Bones.."

She smiled wider and crawled into the space, her hands on his thighs pulling him close. "Lot's of room." She whispered.

He swallowed.

His pants were visibly tighter.

She looked hot as hell.

And he wanted it sooo bad.

"But Bones, professional… Remember?" He weakly protested.

"Relax Booth. It's my lunch break. Pretend I'm not here." She winked.

His eyes widened.

Yeah right.

She pulled his chair closer, until his chest was nearly touching his desk, and then he felt her hands on him.

Pressing against his erection, rubbing it gently, then the slight sound of his zipper being opened.

He closed his eyes and waited.

For her touch.

He tried to look at though he were studying the papers in front of him, but his hands were shaking.

If only his door wasn't glass.

If only it wasn't lunch time, and there wasn't people streaming past the door in groups, looking in curiously.

Him being there at lunch was a rarity.

The door opened, and his head shot up, a glare on his face.

"Lunch Booth?" Charlie offered.

"No. I'm good." He replied quickly. "Thanks. Oh…"

Brennan's tongue had reached out a pressed against him, sliding from the base to the tip of him in a single swipe.

Charlie raised his eyesbrows questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Could you lock the door behind you?" Booth tried to smile pleasantly, but it came across as a sort of grimace. "I really need to concentrate… On…. These papers." He gripped the pen tighter.

Her mouth was around him now, making love to him, slowly, but fully.

"Right, it's review time." Charlie nodded, backing out of the room and locking the door. "Oh, and Booth?"

"What?" Booth stared at him wide-eyed.

"Just wanted to let you know that we, the team, we really enjoy working for you."

Booth nodded, concealing his mounting desperation. "Thanks Charlie."

The Agent smiled, and left the room, finally.

Booth waited until he heard the latch click on the door, signalling that it was both closed and locked, before burying his face in his hands on a groan.

"Bones…"

She made a humming noise that reverberated around him, and he jumped.

"Shit!"

A soft giggle escaped her, and she lifted her mouth off, replacing it with a well lubricated hand, which slid up and down with a twisting motion that made his toes tingle.

"Bones…"

"Be quiet Booth, or people will think you're hallucinating." She teased him, gently pressing her lips to his tip again.

He sucked in his breath, his chest shuddering, his hand slipping under the desk to touch her cheek.

His head fell back against his chair, and his eyes closed in ecstasy, as she worked him harder.

The people continued to walk past the door, and to them, it looked as if he was deep in thought.

He shuddered again, and felt the pressure rising up his shaft.

Despite his experience, this was something he'd never experienced before.

A woman, his woman, on her knees, under the desk.. Hidden from all eyes, including his, with her mouth and her hand on him, and her other hand….

His eyes flew open on a groan, and she moaned into him.

Where was her other hand, that it would be so wet..

She was enjoying this too… She was…

The image popped into his head, and he jerked into her mouth, spasiming into it repeatedly, coming in her mouth again.

She pulled away and rested her head on his knee, her fingers working furiously on herself, as she convulsed.

"Bones.." He whispered again.

She pushed his chair back and crawled out, still hidden by the desk from the passers-by.

"I never…." He tried to speak.

She held up a hand and smiled. "Angela said everyone has to be under the desk once in their lives. I chose to take her literally."

He nodded mutely.

How could he argue with that?

"I found it surprisingly enjoyable." She mused. "Though the floor is a little hard on the knees. Angela remarked that the floors of the Jeffersonian are padded, that's why they're so quiet."

Booth smiled suddenly. "I guess I'll have to find out one day." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I've never been under a desk either, and apparently, everybody should do_ it at least once."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohh, Booth!" She arches against him, her back to his chest, as he thrusts in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips so tightly there might be bruises tomorrow, but she doesn't care because it feels so right.

He tells her how hot it was in his office earlier, how amazing her lips had felt, and she groans, she still can't believe she did that, her temporal lobe must have grown substantially today, but it too had felt right.

Everything felt right.

His hands, his lips, his body… His cock.

Hard, and long, and hitting all the right spots.

He knew how to use it.

And this.. She loves this. From behind, up against the wall, beside her front door, because they just couldn't wait any longer.

Her eyes close is ecstasy as he tell her about the things he's going to do to her tonight, every night.

His hand slides up her belly to cup her breast, squeezing it the way she likes, and she pushes back against him, changing the angle of her hips, allowing him deeper.

He gasps in response, and moves quicker, harder, until she is chanting his name, not caring if anyone can hear her on the other side of the door.

At this moment, she wants the world to know, Seeley Booth is fucking her senseless, and she loves it.

He can't believe this is happening. He'd been scared she'd run, but the only place she had run so far, was back into his arms.

Hell, under his desk?

That's about as far from Guatemala as she could get.

Every nerve in his body strained for her, to touch her, caress her, love her.

And his libido was out of control.

He'd picked her up from work, and by the time they'd made the short drive to her apartment, his hand had been on her thigh, inching closer to Nirvana, his mind possessed by one thought…

Naked. Now.

By the time they'd ridden the elevator to her third floor apartment, his shirt was undone, his tie askew, and the memory of her sliding her panties to the floor and then picking them up and putting them in his pants pocket just as the doors slid open, made his blood boil faster.

God, she was so hot.

Somehow he'd gotten her door unlocked with her tongue in his mouth, though it had taken a few tries.

Somehow they'd gotten inside.

Then she'd bent to put her purse on the floor, and he'd lost it.

His hands had grabbed her hips, and her breasts, his mouth had been at her neck, her shoulders, biting, kissing, sucking…

She'd leaned forward, resting her palms against the wall, rubbing her bottom against his straining erection, her pretty mouth opening and begging in a sultry voice to be had.

He'd so often wanted to have her against the wall, every time they bickered, so how could he resist?

He couldn't.

He hadn't.

He wasn't.

He'd lifted her skirt and unzipped his pants and joined their bodies with an urgency that belied the fact he'd had two orgasms already today.

As he thrust, he touched, with her hands against the wall, her body was open to him, and he ran his fingers everywhere, noting the reactions in the back of his mind.

He groans as she grinds against him.

"Booth, yes!" She whispers, a pleading note in her voice.

He returns his fingers to her most favourite spot, stroking her as she had earlier, feeling himself edging closer and closer, until as one they shudder and fall over the edge of passion.

He shuts his eyes, tries to catch his breath, and she giggles girlishly.

"That was fun!" She purrs, pulling away from him, smoothing her skirt down as her flush subsides. She recovers faster than he does, it seems.. "Care for a drink?"She smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come here." Booth smiles.

Brennan puts her glass in the sink and strolls over. "What?"

"Sit down." He pats the table in front of him.

She smiles and sits, facing him.

He picks up her palm and presses it to his face, kissing it gently.

"I love you." He confesses.

She smiles broader. "I know. You told me."

"I feel like I should say it all the time."

"I don't mind hearing it." She winks.

He chuckles, and kisses her palm again, lingeringly.

Her breath catches in her throat.

She's on fire.

He's barely touched her, and she's burning for him.

"Will it always be like this?" She whispers, her head tilting back with pleasure.

He begins kissing her wrist, her forearm. "I don't know. I think so. I can't imagine ever not wanting you more than a drowning man wishes for air."

She laughs. "Very poetic Booth."

He grins against her skin. "I pay attention."

"And that's why I love you." She chuckles, pulling him up until he is standing between her legs.

Their lips meet, and her hands wind around his neck and up into his hair, pulling him closer, her mouth opening and letting him in, their tongues sliding against each other, tasting.

His hands undo the buttons on her shirt, and he slowly pushes it over her shoulders and down her arms, his hands sliding against her skin so gently it feels as if they are feathers.

She reluctantly let's go of him long enough to shrug the shirt off, and then her fingers are back in his hair, caressing his neck, holding his jaw.

No matter how hard they try, they can never get close enough.

His hands slide up her back, stopping to undo the clasp of her bra.

It slides down and he slides his hands to replace it, cupping and holding her breasts firmly, running his thumbs over her nipples teasingly.

Her breath shudders through him, and her legs wrap around his hips, drawing him nearer, and her hands move to his abdomen, raising his shirt slowly, exposing him an inch at a time, abdominals, pectorals.. He pulls his shirt up over his shoulders and off, and she touches him and the muscles flex beneath her hands as he moves.

The shirt falls to the floor and his hands return to her body, sliding her skirt slowly up the legs that have driven him wild for years.

Her hands move to his pants, pulling the open, pushing them down his hips.

Their movements are sure, and even though they move slowly, the tension between them tightens like a violin string, their breathing quickens, and their hearts begin to pound.

As he enters her, pushing slowly into her depths, their eyes meet, and hold.

This is as pure as it gets.

Their souls are laid bare in one another's gaze, they know the truth of one another, and in one another, the truth of themselves.

This is where they belong.

In one another's arms.

The end. I've kinda lost focus on this one, I'm going to start a new one, back at the beginning. First times are so fun to write. ;)

Thanks so much for reading, and commenting!


End file.
